A Spark of Hope
by Oblitus-Umbrae
Summary: Even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change.


**A Spark of Hope**

**Disclaimer:** RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum while Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I don't own crap believe it!

**AN:** I still think it's a bit early to write this fic out as I feel that RWBY hasn't progressed to a point that I'd like but after being constantly asked and pm'd by a few people as well as being persuaded (again read black mailed) by my sister I decided to write out the this Naruto RWBY xover… consider this as a Trailer for the actual fic when I start expanding on it. Oh and as I'm writing this I consider Naruto's theme for this fic is **From Shadows **since imo the song fits him the most, and before I forget enjoy.

**Tags:** AU, Gore, Action (Expect a lot of it), Violence, Strong Naruto, Smartish Naruto

**Pairings:** Undecided

**Unbeta'd**

**-A Spark of Hope-**

"_Legends... Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants - byproducts - of a forgotten past." _

–_RWBY Opening Narration._

**-A Spark of Hope-**

**Story Starts**

**Chapter 1: A Midnight Ride**

It was in a tall, dense city that a variety of different people both Fauna and humans lived their own lives. The evening light provided by the night posts glowed dimly while the crumbling moon's immaculate light peeked faintly through the gaps of the large edifices that composed this grey laden city. The normally bustling grey streets were empty aside from various vehicles parked along the road. There was no signs of life in the streets. As the denizens of the city rested within the warm and protective comforts of their homes simply because the time of night is the time for rest, the short time of peace before the chaos of the new day.

However, not all was truly peaceful that night.

For within the grey city several shouts of pain and horror accompanied by the sound of an engine revving echoed about as a flash of black travelled from one place to another traversing the empty streets and alleys chaotically.

Within this sleeping city there stood a meager store called **Dust to Dust** which was just an ordinary grey colored building just like the rest. Though this bland looking store in a sense was special, because it was one of the few shops within this grey city that sold Dust both in crystal and powder form. Dust in itself is a precious element, one of the world's foremost resource used not only for everyday life but also for the creation of weapons needed to combat the monstrous creatures of destruction called Grim.

Inside this store stood, four suspiciously roguish black-haired men dressed in sharp black suits with matching hat and shoes along with red sunglasses and tie that served as a good contrast with their dark attire. It was certainly not nice to judge books by their covers and think of them as villains based on appearance alone but alas actions spoke louder than word.

These men were definitely up to no good.

A frail looking brown-haired girl shook behind a counter that show cased several different colored crystals as three men with no hats and wielding red axes ran around her meager shop stealing what they could.

"A pleasure doing business with you miss. We promise not to take any more of your time than needed." The leader of the small group, the only one among them wearing a black fedora hat said as he carelessly pointed a red sword at the storekeeper while placing what looked like a metallic container on top of the counter.

"Just take the dust and leave." The scared girl cried while praying to whatever deity in hopes of surviving this frightening ordeal.

The man simply smirked as he smashed the butt of his blade onto the glass casing shattering it into pieces. "With pleasure." He said as he opened the container before grabbing several crystals and stashing them inside the steel chest.

**[VRRMMMMMM]**

He started off with the red crystals, placing them gently inside one at time as safe and gentle as he could to avoid any accidents.

**[VRRMMMMMM]**

He then went off and placed a metallic divider right next to the red crystals, in order to separate the next batch of white crystals that he placed inside the chest.

**[VRRMMMMMM]**

Before he could even finish stacking the pile of white crystals the man scowled as he turned towards one of his companions who was busily storing powdered Dust inside a cylindrical device. "Where the hell is that noise coming from?" The man asked, his eye brows furrowed in confusion as he motioned for one of his other companions to look for the source of the noise and if possible silence it.

**[VRRMMMMMM]**

The other mook nodded in response as he turned towards the glass wall of the dust shop, peering onto the night streets in hopes of finding whatever made that infernal racket.

**[VRRMMMMMM]**

The man's eyes widened as he found the source on the other side of the glass, right in front of his face. "Oh shi-"

**[SMASH]**

The mook was cut off when the front wheels of a pitch black motorcycle smashed through the glass window, it's still moving tires slammed against the man's face. The friction the moving wheel scratched against his face as the sheer force of the bike ramming into him propelled him into a nearby wall, his back crashing against the hard concrete surface. Pain assailed his entire body as he descended into the world of blissful unconsciousness.

Riding the offending motorcycle was none other than a man garbed in dark leather clothing composed of a protective jacket with the insignia of a burning red flame on the back, black pants and boots, along with an equally black biking helmet, he also had a bulky gold object strapped on his back just above his pelvis.

Before anyone of the robbers could react the rider already rushed towards the robber nearest him, the man maneuvered his bike so that he could hip check the robber, smashing the entire length of his motorcycle at the man causing a satisfying snapping and crunching sound. To the nameless mook it felt like was suddenly rammed by a bull, as his bones broke upon the initial impact body. What made it worse was that he was sent flying over the counter, towards the wall near the frightened shopkeeper with a loud thud the robber felt his face slam against the wall, his nose and lips breaking upon contact before he was knocked out.

Keeping his hands on the handle of the bike, the rider jumped and twisted his body as he landed a ferocious kick to another mook's head making the man feel as if he was hit by a sledgehammer before he fell crumpled to the ground unconscious like the two others before him.

The biker then released his grip from the bike and letting it fall harmlessly on the ground in its upright position before his hands suddenly lashed towards the last mook, the proverbial boss of the small group. The only one who managed to snap out of his shock and attempted to attack the rider.

In a flash the rider's right was gripping the fedora wearing robber's left wrist in a vice like grip, applying enough force in an attempt to make the man release his grip on his red sword while the rider's other hand made its way to the man's neck lifting him up into the air.

"Where's the dust?" The masked man asked, his tone barely hiding the fact that he was pissed and was in no mood to deal with smartasses.

"Everywhere, can't you see this is a dust shop here?"

The boss of the group just had to try to be a smart ass.

The biker tightened his hold on the man's neck causing the man to muffle out several choking sounds. "You know what I'm talking about! Where the hell is it?" The vice like grip holding the man's wrist tightened. "The stuff you stole a few hours ago." He added as he noticed the man's eyes slowly widening. "Where is it?" He asked yet again.

The fedora wearing mook didn't respond, but rather he subtly clicked a button on his sword before pretending to finally give in to the pain as he released the sword in his hand and allowed to fall on the ground.

Noticing the fallen sword the motorcyclist quickly kicked it away. "Where is it?" He asked once more.

"Are you talking about that dust we stole from that insane man's lab?"

The man clad in black slightly loosened his hold over the henchmen's throat.

"Yes, finally a lead! I've been beating the crap out of people dressed like you the whole night and I'm really getting tired of it." The motorcyclist let out a sigh in relief. "So where the hell is it? Tell me before I smash your face to the concrete wall."

The man smirked as the sound of a car roaring away echoed from the distance. From the side of this helmet the motorcyclist saw a man wearing the same clothes as the mooks riding a crimson red steel plated car on the opposite side of the road. The car looked eerily similar to the Ferrari's of old that he once saw in several old books, only this one was more up to date and most likely further customized with a high-end engine that was powered by dust as evidenced by the crimson coloured smoke that was released by the exhausts of the car as it sped away from the dust store.

The fedora wearing mook snickered. "It just left."

In response the motorcyclist did as he promised and smashed the gangster wannabe's face through a wall, burying the man's face with the hardened concrete.

"Smart ass." The rider said as he dusted his hands before sitting down on the leather seat of his bike. As he got on his motorcycle and revved it once before swerving around, facing the door of the shop, ready to make a bee line out of the shop. Narrowing his eyes the man clad in black could still see the retreating figure of the red car.

"Don't worry about a thing, these guys won't be getting up in a while, but just in case be sure to call the police." He told the shop owned not even bothering to turn towards her as he took of the breaks. "Oh and I'm sorry for the glass window and the door."

"The door?" The woman behind the counter meekly asked, only to get her answer in the form of the man smashing through the door of her shop as he quickly chased after what most likely was the supposed getaway car of the mooks.

With a loud roar from the engines of his bike, the motorcyclist clad in black stormed off and disappeared into the night.

**-A Spark of Hope-**

A crimson coated car sped through the empty streets of the grey city eventually making its way out of the city as it slowly ascended towards a long stretching elevated highway leading to the next city where he normally dropped off the goods.

Normally this would have been a routine job for The Driver, a man in his late forties dressed in their organization's trademark black suit, red tie, and red glasses. His friends steal the dust, they give the dust to him and he delivers the stolen goods to their friends in the next city. It was as easy as that. But somehow things have gone from bad to worse as his friends fucked up big time.

Looking at the side mirror of car he saw his pursuer hot on his trail. Being knowledgeable in automobiles and motorcycle alike the driver easily identified his pursuer's bike as one of the infamous customized Fenrir Motorcycles. It was a polished black three-wheeled (two paired in the front) motorized vehicle with extraordinary maneuvering capabilities along with non-returning throttle and a dual throttle system allowing the machine to maintain its speed and acceleration. Experienced users of the bike to maneuver the bike without even holding the handlebar. It also had a built in auto pilot mode that allowed it to maintain itself in the upright position along with moving without a driver. To top things off the machine also packed an oval-piston twin cylinder engine powered by dust enabling the machine to move 400-500 kmph with ease. Meaning he was screwed if he slowed down even for a second.

In all honesty, if he wasn't getting chased by one of those bad boys he would have already stopped his car for the sake of gawking and fawning all over the sweet machine. But alas the rider of the Fenrir had a bone to pick with him.

"Oh shit oh shit... where the hell are they?" The Driver muttered out, he already called for back-up before he left his comrades to their fates, he just hoped that they arrived sometime soon because the rider was catching up to him. The driver internally cursed, it wasn't supposed to turn out like this, that day his friends were just supposed to break into this old man's mansion steal some dust then leave but one of them their so called boss just had to bite off more than he could chew. "While we're at it lets rob a few dust shops on our way back!" The driver said mockingly, fucking hell! Worst idea ever since the Tars Swar Trilogy prequels movies. Why did this have to happen to him of all people? It was his last day in the job, he was supposed to retire tomorrow and live his life a free and debt free man. Why did someone have to fuck up during his last day in the business?

"Come on come on." The Driver tapped the steering wheel rather impatiently as he pressed down on the gas pedal at full throttle, the speed of his car already passing the recommended limits for the highway. Glancing at his side view mirror he saw that despite his efforts the distance between him and his pursuer. "Shit… to hell with it. I am not fucking up on my last day of work." The man opened the glove compartment of his car and pulled out a crimson red Uzi armed with red dust based bullets. Keeping one hand in the steering wheel the man pushed a button causing the car's roof to retract allowing him to slightly turn his body. With the Uzi firmly held on his hand, the man sent a rain of bullets towards his pursuer.

Unfortunately for the robber it was as if his pursuer saw the attack coming from a mile away. He did succeed in forcing the motorcycle rider to slightly decelerate but the man was still able to swerve his motorcycle from side to side skillfully evading the rain of bullets with ease.

Growling in frustration the Driver tried to reload his gun only to find that misfortune struck him once more, he was out of bullets further proving that this day was without a doubt the unluckiest day of his life.

"Fuck!" The man shouted in frustration as he was left with no other choice but to toss the gun itself back at his pursuer and pray to the heavens that it hit.

Heaven wasn't on his side as it completely missed its intended target.

"Fuck my life!" The driver screamed as he stomped on the gas pedal further accelerating his car to dangerous speeds. That about the only thing he could do, to increase his speed and run away as despair started seeping inside his body. The rider of the Fenrir would probably catch up to him and if that happens he'll share the same fate as his friends (He doesn't know that they're not dead). "I guess this is it…" The driver whispered as a lone tear fell from his eye, hope was quickly fading away.

**[Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down!]**

The familiar sound of the ringtone of his phone echoed in his car.

That was actually a good idea, give his wife one last call before he's killed like his friend.

He pulled out his phone and saw that there was a familiar number calling him.

The boss was calling him.

Shit.

Gulping the man clicked the answer button as he placed the phone by his ear. "Umm hello-"

From the other side of the phone a muffled static sound echoed. "I know of your current problem. Be glad that our allies were kind enough to allow us to borrow several of their toys to help you out in your... predicament… Be sure to reach the extraction point within the next half an hour…" A mechanical mix matched voice obviously not his boss' real voice said from the other side of the line.

For the first time that night the Driver found himself smiling happily "That's good news! Thank you very much boss…"

"You know what to do." His boss said as the line was cut off.

The driver only nodded in response as he turned off his phone and placed it back in his pocket.

"It looks like lady luck is finally shining on me." Skillfully maneuvering through a left turn, he spotted what looked like a large shadow hiding in the now cloudy skies.

Momentarily focusing his eyes on the shadow he saw what looked like an airship with one of its doors opened. From the door he could see several small shadows jumping off the ship.

The driver smirked. "Just in time!" He exclaimed as he pressed a button on his dashboard.

"Thank God… looks like I'll be retiring a happy man tomorrow." He said as a large amount of red smoke was released from the exhaust of the car.

**-A Spark of Hope-**

The rider clad in black was forced to slow down as a smokescreen of red momentarily blinded his vision.

"This is going to be a problem." He said as he carefully observed the thick smoke, having a general knowledge of the bridge he knew that from that point on it was a straight line for at least twenty more kilometers before the highway started its descent. "It's not like this is the first time I'm going to rush in recklessly into a situation." He added as he nodded to himself, a second later the rider shifted gears furiously accelerating his machine as he sped through the red smokescreen…

"Target Acquired Initiation Protocol: Terminate Target." Fifteen visor-masked androids made of dark gray metal which had several highlighted spot of red landed on top of the highway several meters away from the smokescreen as they simultaneously declared those word in a mechanical tone. With a loud click the androids pointed their gun like fingers at the approaching motorcyclist. "Engaging… 3…2…1…"

…towards a group of AK-130 Androids that came out of nowhere.

The rider's eyes widened in shock. "What the hell?"

"Open Fire."

It was as if time slowed down, as all the androids fired their guns rapidly creating a literal rain of bullets soaring towards the rider. This is why the rider hated when dealing with machinery, they lacked human presence making them harder to detect without using the proper equipment. With the exception of the event the machines were heavily outfitted with Dust since he knows its scent, machines were able to easily sneak up on him and that really didn't sit well to him who prided himself with his ability to be nigh undetectable.

The rider focused his eyes on the incoming projectiles doing his best to carefully maneuver his machine towards the path of least resistance. For now he couldn't draw his weapon, if he did and a stray bullet ended up hitting it and fucking it up during its start-up, he was fucked and honestly it was a risk that he wasn't willing to take. But it was during these times that he was thankful towards the insane bastard for reinforcing not only his bike but also his clothes to take adequate amount of damage. As the rider swerved and weaved through the hail of gunfire he could feel several bullets grazing his shoulders through his jacket, even with all the protection he could feel a bruise quickly forming on the spots.

Damn androids just had to fire high-caliber shots.

Gritting his teeth the rider endured the pain as several more shot landed on his body, he only needed to go through this first volley. He just needed to survive this before he could counterattack. And so the pelting of bullets continued breaking down and damaging his protective clothing as small gashes and bruises appeared all over his skin. The first waves of bullets ended when a lone shot pierced through the middle of the forehead area of his already damaged helmet.

Upon the bullet's impact the motor cycle helmet started cracking, falling apart due to the accumulated damage it received until it shattered directly in half, it's now broken husk falling on loudly the highway pavement. The bullet itself did not hit the rider instead as it bounced off rather harmlessly against a forehead protector with the insignia of a leaf that the rider wore. The rider who was a slightly tanned, spiky blond-haired, whiskered, and blue-eyed shinobi that goes by the name of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ouch that actually hurts…" He slightly winced in pain as his left hand released its hold on the motorcycle's handle bars. While clenching his left hand a few time a small smirk quickly formed on his face as he felt his wounds already closing up and healing. "I guess it's my turn now." The smirk quickly faded away as he recalled the reason for this chase in the first place. "Ugh… I better hurry up or that insane bastard will chew my ass for this." His left hand quickly made its way to his back, passing through a metallic ring, until he grasped upon the object's grip and with one swift motion he drew his weapon of choice.

At first it only looked like a golden grip attached to what looked like a long chain and a golden ring that shrank around the blond's wrist latching to it to absorb the unique energy called Chakra that was produced by his body. However, upon closer inspection the weapon was adorned by a large gold hand guard with blue tribal markings. With a simple flick of his hand and a push of a button hidden in the hand guard three black cylinders with red cuneiform markings along with a golden spiraled tip rose from the golden guard revealing to the world a strange-looking sword. A drill like sword which was based on a weapon of a god from a legend forgotten by time. In honor of the original sword this weapon was appropriately named **Rupture** and like its original counterpart this drill like blade is one that brings forth destruction.

Pointing the golden tip of the blade towards the enemy that stood in front of him the blue-eyed rider placed index finger on the trigger hidden within the large hand guard. Pulling the trigger the red like markings of the blade began glowing even brighter, not even a second later a small black orb was fired from the golden tip of the abnormally shaped sword.

The small orb tore through the air until it found its way to the forehead head of a robotic soldier. For a second nothing seemed to have happen, but in the blink of an eye robot's face started cracking and distorting abnormally, sparks flying from it head.

**[BOOM] **

Its head exploded into smithereens, sending several splatter of red dust and deadly metal shrapnel flying all over the place, some even hitting other AK-130 but alas they did not even cause the machines to flinch.

"Now then..." Naruto aimed the tip at another android. "That's one down." Quickly shifting his aim the blond started to systematically destroy a few of the androids by firing shot upon shot of darkness from his blade taking out one robot at a time while also swaying his motorcycle from left to right and so on to dodge and incoming hail of bullets from his attackers.

It was only after he took down the fifth android did the metallic soldiers began reacting differently towards him. As if noticing that their guns were ineffective the hands of seven mechanical soldiers changed into swords before they charged towards Naruto while the remaining three droids who were still equipped with guns provided cover fire for the advancing infantry.

They were learning.

Naruto's free hand revved the handlebar of Fenrir speeding the motorcycle up as skillfully weaved through the attack while also using **Rupture** to deflect several other bullets. His eyes then focused on the incoming androids, he guessed they were only a few meters away, just within his range.

Perfect.

The whiskered blond grinned confidently as he stood on his bike, his feet against in its leather seat as he released his grip on the handlebar, he made sure that the bike was still moving on its own before he kicked off on his seat and vanished in swirl of orange leaves.

The incoming sword wielding androids stopped in their tracks as they lost sight of their target, turning their heads from side to side they tried but failed to find anything but the speeding man less motorcycle. Eventually one android looked up to the sky, the eerie red light shined from its visor as it spotted a smirking blond holding a drill like sword rapidly descending from the heavens.

With one quick swipe the descending Naruto smashed his blade against the android's head crushing it to a pulp of red dust. Landing on the ground the blond suddenly lashed his leg towards the decapitated android kicking it towards one of the approaching androids knocking it back.

Turning his attention to the other five androids charging at him the blond found himself in the midst of a small skirmish. Naruto brought up his sword and started exchanging blows with the remaining five soldiers, the sound of steel meeting steel echoed in the bridge before Naruto took a few steps away from the soldiers. From their short exchange the blond already figured out that these androids were not that strong, they were more a kin to mooks that were just thrown here to stall for time. The blue-eyed shinobi actually snickered at that thought since in his mind it would be a cold day in hell before pieces of live scrap metals could defeat him.

With his ever cheerful grin marred on his face Naruto ducked to avoid a horizontal cut from an android before he quickly countered with a low swipe smashing one of its legs as he started his own chain off attacks, stemming off from the swipe he swung his blade diagonally creating a large gash over the mechanical soldier's shoulder. After reaching the apex of his attack Naruto then turned his wrist and delivered a fearsome slash to the head decapitating the android. Normally it would have ended there, but being the practical man that he was Naruto found himself thrusting his sword through the android's stomach piercing to the other side, where he then fired off a single shot hitting a nearby AK-130 in the shoulder severing its arm before he lifted the impaled android's body and used it as a shield between him and an incoming barrage of bullets.

The moment the melodious clanging sound of the rain of bullets ceased the whiskered blond forcefully swung his sword from side to side bisecting the previously impaled android. He then twisted his body and kicked the mechanical soldier's torso towards the AK-130 that he shot earlier which made the android stagger and fall on its back.

The shinobi's ears then picked up on the sound of metallic footsteps coming from behind him, most likely one of the androids trying to catch him off guard and attack him from behind.

He smirked.

As he turned his body towards his attacker the shinobi tapped a button hidden on top of his blade's grip. A low pitched mechanical noise reverberated in the area as the golden spiraled tip, straightened until two golden protrusions were sticking out of the tip of his sword before said protrusions sunk inside the cylinder while this was happening the third and topmost black cylinder of his sword descended back into the second portion of the drill like sword revealing what looked like four barrels hidden within the second black cylinder.

It was a four barrelled shotgun.

In the words of the weapon's creator the four barrels of this gone represented mercy, a whole lot of destructive mercy in the form of four pitch black shots that explodes and scatters hundreds of small pellets.

"Tough luck." Naruto exclaimed as he jumped while he pointed his newly transformed gun at the sword wielding android and with a pull of the trigger four black shots were fired from his blade, all shots found their target and landed across the backstabbing android's torso causing a spray of red dust to erupt from the machine.

Using the rather strong recoil from the shot the blond shinobi spun around before firing another shot, this one aiming for the ground, as he used the shot to propel himself towards the armless android who was in the midst of standing up. Just as it stood the whiskered shinobi landed on its face feet first denting the android's head. Securing his foothold the blond then simultaneously fired a shot from his sword which severed the android's body right at its torso and kicked off its head allowing the blond to sail through the air heading towards the already damaged android. While in mid-air the shinobi pressed another button returning his sword in its original drill like form allowing him to use the blade to smash the damaged android in half destroying it on the spot and reducing it to a splatter of red dust along the highway road.

Landing perfectly on the ground with an inaudible thud the blond shinobi quickly took several steps away from the red splatter to avoid the gunfire from the supporting androids. He then brought his sword up just in time to block a slash aimed to decapitate him courtesy of another android, the screeching sound of steel pushing against steel echoed. However, despite the deafening sound the shinobi's sharp hearing detected an imminent danger coming from behind.

Without even looking back the shinobi slacked the force he placed on his sword allowing the android to slightly push him back giving him just enough free space to shift his center of gravity enabling him to lash out his leg backwards landing a rather fierce kick at the stomach of an oncoming android, the sheer force of his blow even managed to launch the poor droid in the air. Naruto turned his attention back to the android he was locking blades against and with one might shove he pushed the mechanical soldier away before proceeding to decapitate the droid with one swift yet fierce strike of his blade.

Acting upon his instincts the shinobi dashed towards the beheaded droid and grabbed it by its shoulder before using its body as a shield from yet another barrage of bullets from the supporting droids. Allowing the droid's body to take the hit from him the shinobi shifted his attention back to the still airborne android and aimed his gun at it. He fired at it twice, juggling its body mid-air before allowing it to descend as he quickly shifted his blade's form with a press of a button to its shotgun mode and finished the falling droid off with a single shot that tore the droid to pieces.

Naruto returned his blade back to its default state drill blade/pseudo riffle state as he rolled away from the now bullet riddled droid's body. As he stopped from his role the whiskered blond aimed the tip of his blade at one of the three gunning droids.

He pulled his trigger and the droid's stomach was hit and destroyed.

The shinobi shifted his aim towards another gunner.

He pulled the trigger again, this time the droid's chest exploded.

He turned his attention to the last droid and was surprised to find that the last abandoned its guns and tried to run towards him.

Without hesitation he shot it in the head causing it to fall limply on the ground.

From the side of his vision the shinobi saw a gray blur moving. Subtly tilting his head he spotted one more android running towards him, it was the one who he kicked the headless body of the first sword wielding droid he destroyed earlier.

Naruto kept his eyes on the lone droid as he made a come at me gesture with his free hand. As if responding to his taunt the android kicked off the ground and sped towards him.

He didn't move from his spot or point his weapon at the droid.

The droid cocked its arms back before thrusting both of its bladed hands towards the shinobi.

A shit-eating grin appeared on Naruto's face as he slightly bent his legs before he suddenly back flipped through the air away from the path of the attack.

After its failed attack the android followed as it was designed to do and looked up to maintain it's visual on its target completely missing the fact that a speeding motorcycle was heading towards its location.

Not even a second later the Fenrir rammed through the android's body, dragging it along the front of the bike as the shinobi landed comfortably on the bike's leather seat. With a smile on his face the shinobi pointed his gun at the android's head.

For a while it seemed that the red light coming from the visor grew brightly in a show of shock or pure horror as the shinobi pulled the trigger of his blade and blew the droid's head off, effectively ridding him of all of his opponents.

That all happened in a span of thirty seconds.

Naruto allowed himself to let out a breath of relief as his bike sped through the highway eventually reaching the midway point of the elevated mass of earth. From his position the whiskered blond could still see the red car from afar. He clicked his tongue in frustration, the car and by extension the dust he was trying to retrieve was gaining distance over him as it neared the end of the descending portion of the highway. If memory served him correctly –as he already went by this road in the past, at the bottom of the highway there was a swerve towards the left that slightly went back towards his own direction before it branched off to a straight path leading north to the next city.

In front of him was a clear road a straight and fair path towards his goal. He then looked to his left and saw that there were several tall and colorful buildings with flat rooftops in the distance, if he wanted to be batshit insane then he could blast himself of the highway with his back towards the buildings where he will jump from one rooftop to the next until he manages to cut off the red car.

Deciding to play safe the blond took the highway road.

Wrong choice.

It was when he was going through the latter half of the highway did he finally notice the shadow of an airship hanging in the sky.

An airship whose cargo door was opening, and from said cargo door the shinobi spotted what looked like the makings of a large crimson juggernaut robot. As if confirming his thoughts the large red thing jumped off the ship. Naturally his blue eyes followed the object as it landed on the highway which slightly cracked under its pressure while also making the highway shake.

What stood in front of Naruto could only be described as a bipedal crimson coloured colossus. It stood 30ft tall, had a rather helmet like head with green tinted glass surrounding it's sensor, large chest with what looked like a circular cannon, around its rib area were several high powered machine guns. It also had four arms which were adorned by golden armguards, wrists lasers, and golden pointed claws. Its legs were plated by the same crimson metal that surrounded most of its body big enough to support its entire frame, but based on how it's looked like it also allowed good maneuverability. Meaning it was most likely strong, durable, and fast, the trifecta for a perfect killing machine.

Shit.

"PC-700 Activation Initializing…" Came a mechanical voice from the now known PC-700.

The giant turned its head towards Naruto, its entire body following soon afterwards. "Target Acquired." The mechanical giant said as it started its firings several rounds from its chest forcing the shinobi to slightly veer of course for the sake of dodging the attack.

This was just not his night.

"Oh what the hell." The blond shinobi complained as he thought about the whole scenario. He needed to catch up with the red car so that he could retrieve the dust they stole from the insane bastard and the only thing that stood in between him and the getaway car was several tons of weaponized metal ready to beat the ever-living shit out of him.

"Terminating." The circular cannon in its chest started glowing brightly, a hue of bluish white light started charging up within it.

Joy.

Naruto nodded sagely as the best course of action presented itself. "Off to plan B then." He said as he pushed another button near the top of his sword's grip.

"I have some dust to retrieve and I really don't want to deal with that insane bastard if I go back to his place without it. As much as I want to kick you're shiny metal ass, I'm afraid I' have to take a ramen check on that." Naruto said as the black cylinders of his drill like sword retracted until only the bottom most portion was left, shaping it up to looks like one large barreled gun. Lining the circular portion of this blade was gold the golden spiralled tip.

To put it to simpler terms his drill like sword had three different forms, the default drill like sword form which acted like a rifle, the second shot gun mode, and last but not the least the most destructive form…

The last black cylinder the base of his blade started rotating furiously to a point that ominous black smoke began appearing around it as a hue of darkness in a form of a small orb charged up within it.

…the Cannon

As if noticing the build-up of his own attack the colossal bipedal machine hastened on its charging and decided to fire upon prematurely shooting out a burst of bluish white energy from it chest cannon.

The shinobi sighed in frustration as he watched the beam of death fast approaching, in response he pointed the barrel of his drill like blade towards the rough pavement of the highway. "Goodbye."

He pulled the trigger.

**-A Spark of Hope-**

Meanwhile the Driver was still doing his best to get the fuck away from his pursuer as fast as his car could manage. He was already lucky enough that his "Boss" decided to send back up in the form of several "Toys". In hindsight if he weren't panicking he would have stopped his car and praised the Gods in heavens along with his Boss, eternally grateful for such an opportunity to save his own hide from his pursuer.

Looking at the side mirror of his car, the Driver noticed a large crimson machine standing on top of the bridge. It was easy to connect that the tremors he felt earlier came from that huge robot. Shaking his head the Driver decided to ignore the machine for the sake of making a smooth descent of the highway, with his great skills at driving he then made a sharp turn to the left, moving a for a few more meters for a couple of seconds before quickly turning right towards the path leading north.

The road to the next city.

As he made the turn the Driver could see several building from the side of his vision. He smiled, those buildings. Unlike the other city, all of the buildings were multicolored, mostly painted after the different colors of Dust making the City both visually appealing while also irritating as looking at the city made one think they were on an acid trip. He really didn't know which was worse, a plain grey city or a city that makes you want to have a seizure.

However that didn't matter for him since for the first time in all of the other times he went into this rainbow colored city to make a delivery it was only at this moment that he truly cared for seeing them. Because it meant that he was only moments away from reaching his destination.

Although there was another thing that confused about the buildings. It was nothing really serious it's just that all of the buildings had flat rooftop. It never did occur to him why the roofs were like that and quite honestly he didn't care. It's not like someone would do insane things with those roof such as riding their motorcycles over it.

Yeah who would be insane enough to do that?

The Driver couldn't help but break out a small smile on his face as he shook his head away from those thoughts. Just a few more minutes until this hellish night is over, only a few minutes separated him from his well-deserved retirement.

"Almost there…"

**[Boom]**

The man jumped out of his seat in shock "What the hell!" shouted the Driver as he was forced to slightly slow down as he took his eyes away from the road and looked towards the direction of the explosion, the bridge specifically the middle part of the bridge which was collapsing into heaps and piles of rubble a few large chunks were even flying through the air going as far as his current location.

Based on that large explosion he was sure that the biker was most likely dead but why didn't he feel convinced. Why was there a tugging feeling in the back of his mind telling him to move faster?

Following his instincts the man stomped on the gas pedal forcing his car to move even faster.

He gulped, a chilling feeling crept up on his back.

Something was wrong, really wrong.

Peeking behind he saw that the latter half of the high way was also destroyed, smoke covering the entire highway as piles of rubble kept flying through the air. It was then that something caught his attention.

The driver's then widened upon realizing that there was something moving through the rooftops, to him it was just a black blur, a black blur moving in an insane speed that his eyes could barely follow it. The very same black blur that suddenly jumped off the rooftops, sailed through the air, and landed rather violently on the hood of his car denting not only the hood but shattering the glass of his wind shield.

The driver was obviously forced to come to an abrupt halt that made his car skid through the pavement of the road for several meters, the smell of burning rubber immediately engulfing the area surrounded by multi coloured buildings.

Not that he could smell it since to say that he was shocked and horrified were a gross understatement. "Oh god how are you still alive!?" the Driver screeched out half in panic and half not trying to crap his pants.

On top of the hood of his car was none other than the Fenrir and his pursuer.

A slightly tanned whiskered young man with blond hair and blue eyes holding what looked like a drill like sword.

By the looks on the fenrir rider's face it was clear.

The young man was pissed.

Shit.

**-A Spark of Hope-**

The shinobi breathed heavily, as a drop of sweat fell down his brow. "How am I alive? Well aside from the fact that I'm awesome and I have the power of youth flowing within me!" Naruto paused and took a deep breath. "I'm alive because screw you!" the shinobi shouted frustratingly as he glared at the driver forcing the man to flinch. "I've had a really long night and I'll appreciate it if we both stop dicking around." He kicked what remained of the windshield off causing several shards of glass to fall on the top of the driver.

"Eeek." The Driver shrieked like a girl.

He took another breath in an attempt to calm himself down. "Do you know why I'm mad?"

The Driver shook his head while shaking in fear.

"Because aside from being called by that insane bastard and getting myself disqualified from a street race that I had a lot of money on, I've been running and riding around several cities this night chasing your little group. I spent the last half hour or so chasing you while evading a hail of bullets, I got shot several times, then I had to fight a small army of androids, after that I had to blow up a bridge so I could run from this huge ass mecha in order to catch up with you. After that I had to jump from one rooftop after another with my motorcycle and despite how awesome and badass that sounds it was really freaking scary." Naruto let out a sigh of relief internally glad that he let that off his chest or else he wouldn't be able to keep himself calm and rational. "I'm not really one to beg and complain but please give me the dust, please give it to me or I'll seriously have to kill you just to vent." To emphasize his point the blond placed the golden spiralled tip of his blade only inches away from the Driver's face.

Yep, perfectly calm and rational.

The Driver clearly panicking was only able to mutter. "Umm… ahhh…"

Naruto pushed his blade towards the man's head, the golden spiraled cutting through the man's forehead drawing blood. By then the shinobi's patience was running really thin. "The dust you stole from the old man or your head explodes?"

"Let me get it for you." Nodding fearfully the Driver's hands darted towards the back of the car, his hands pulling out what looked like a small case. "Screw it, it's my last day of work and I'd be damned if I get killed a day before retirement." He whispered to himself as he opened the case revealing what looked like a single cylindrical transparent canister the size of a mug containing high grade pitch black Dust.

"Here you go." The man said as he tossed the canister at the blond.

Naruto caught it with his free hand and spent a few seconds looking at the canister. After confirming that it was indeed the Dust that was stolen from one of the insane man's lab the whiskered blond quickly placed the canister inside a compartment on the side of his bike. "See that wasn't hard was it?"

"I'm really sorry I was just doing my job." The Driver said rather fearfully hoping that the young man wouldn't kill him in cold blood.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Naruto smiled kindly as he pulled the tip of his sword away from the Driver. "Goodbye." he said as he smacked the man's head with the side of his weapon rendering the man unconscious. He could technically kill the man but it wasn't his job to kill him. "That's for stealing it in the first place and forcing me to go on this treasure hunt in the middle of the night." He continued before he finally moved his bike away from the car's hood, with a loud thud his bike landed on the road as he started slowly making his way out of this place.

"Now time to get back home and deal with the insane bastard." He yawned, as heart pumping and action filled the night was he could help but feel slightly drained. "I'll probably eat a sandwich and take a shower afterwards maybe I could even relax until before I could-"

**[CRASH] **

Naruto sighed as he glanced towards the direction of the impact. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." He said infuriatingly as he put on the brakes and got off his bike. He turned around, standing before him above the burning and destroyed wreckage of what was once a great car was none other than the slightly sooth covered form of the PC-700.

Several mechanical sounds echoed beneath the night sky as the large mechanical juggernaut pointed all four of its hands at Naruto revealing what looked like small charging cannons along its wrists. "Target Found: Terminating."

Immediately after that several laser beams were shot out of the crimson giant's wrists tearing through the air as they hastily approached the Naruto. However before they could land and potentially kill Naruto, the blond shinobi already vanished in a vortex of orange leaves as beams disintegrated the concrete road where he stood only seconds ago.

"Why must it always be so complicated? Can't things be easy for me once in a while?" Naruto complained, drill like sword already in hand as he reappeared only a few feet away from the crimson robot's legs. The shinobi leaned his body forward before kicking off the ground and making a mad dash for the leg, zigzagging around to avoid the volley of bullets sprayed by the PC-700 from its chest mounted machine guns.

"But then again this means I can kick your shiny metal ass!" Naruto reached its legs and managed to land three fierce blows on the armored leg. However much to his frustration there were no visible damage from his full powered swings. The shinobi found himself suddenly ducking and rolling away to avoid swipe from one of the four armed mechanical giant's claws. He was then forced to swing his sword several times to parry a hail of bullets from the robot's chest.

Seeing as he was being pushed on the defensive the shinobi opted to vanish in another swirl of orange leaves, his body reappearing a good distance away from the large crimson mecha. From a far the shinobi aimed the golden tip of his drill like sword at the PC-700 and fired several times, small black spheres flew through the air and impacted against the red armor. Unfortunately like his previous strikes they appeared to have done little to no damage to the colossus.

Clicking his tongue the shinobi rolled on the ground to avoid another rain of bullets. His eyes then widened as he took a glance at the red giant and found that it was pointing all four of its wrists at him, four laser beams shooting out from the wrist cannons. He quickly scanned the area where he found and immediately switched himself with one of the car's doors which was laying on the ground broken and detached.

The door was ripped apart like paper by the searing hot beams.

From the safety of his new position Naruto kicked off the ground and vanished in a burst of speed as he charged at the PC-700. He then jumped and brought his sword down on the mecha's arm. Predictably it had little to no effect though unlike his last attack this time the shinobi pushed a button and shifted his drill like sword into its four barreled shot gun form.

Without hesitation the shinobi shot its arm propelling himself mid-air, away from the crimson juggernaut. Naruto frowned as his blue eyes landed on the spot he shot, this time he saw a slight dent in the crimson armor but still no major damage.

Shit.

Naruto fired off several more shots while air borne to avoid a barrage of fatal claw strikes from the iron giant who was on the offensive. Naruto was fast and flexible enough to acrobatically dodge the more dangerous blows. However despite all his speed and flexibility, even he was overwhelmed by the four claws that attempted to rip him to shreds. Gritting his teeth the shinobi placed both of his hands in his sword's grip. Naruto blocked both of the left claws that mowed down on him with **Rupture**.

Sadly with most of his attention on the left claws he was left open to the right ones which swatted his body, the sheer force of the blow was enough to send him flying away. His body spinning fiercely on the air as a large gash courtesy of the golden tinted claws bled over his chest. The shinobi's body eventually landed, skidding rather violently on the road's pavement until his body crashed against his own bike.

The whiskered blond groaned in pain as he slowly got up legs slowly steadying themselves, his free hand on his bike assisting his slightly shaky legs. Damn thing was strong as hell. With just one solid blow his mouth already tasted of iron. He spat out a blood on the pavement as he sent glare on the mechanical giant who once again were aiming its wrists at him. With barely anytime to recover the shinobi quickly kicked his bike away so it won't get damaged by the new beams fired by the titan before he himself disappeared in a swirl of orange leaves.

It'd didn't really take a genius to figure out that the shinobi had to change his approach.

Now Naruto was no means a genius but having lived with one -albeit an insane one, for the last four years allowed Naruto to pick up a few tricks that he applied in his own fighting style. The most important among them is that he learned how to properly use his head in combat, he no longer just summoned clones in an attempt to overwhelm his enemies with sheer number no in a sense his fighting style became a bit more subtle. When needed, he would patiently wait for an opening while he used his head to carefully look at his enemy and if possible find anything that he could exploit for victory.

He would poke someone in the eyes.

Punch someone while they're in the middle of one of their speeches.

Kick someone in they're genitals.

Use a sword in a fist fight.

Use a gun in a sword fight.

Use a grenade launcher in a gun fight.

Some would say that it wasn't honorable to do that.

Then again honor was for the Samurai.

He was a freaking shinobi!

Why the hell would he fight fairly?

With that in mind the shinobi carefully observed the PC-700's body as he flickered his body all over the place. Evading and parrying one blow after the other. With his blue eyes he carefully watched the colossus's movements and after evading a rather overextended punch the shinobi finally noticed a weak point that he could exploit. The titanic crimson mecha's elbow sockets in the four arms along with its kneecaps were unprotected by the red armour that covered most of its body, the cannon part of its chest was also not covered by the red armour but it would be too dangerous to go after it as he would have to leave himself open to not only the cannon in the chest but also the machine guns and the four arms, the same applied for the head its head. He spent as few seconds in silence as a plan immediately formed inside the shinobi's mind.

Smirking the shinobi's quickly shifted his swords back into its default state before he charged at the PC-700 while firing several shots from his blade. As if responding to his assault the mechanical giant ran towards him left arms raised up in the air while it shrugged all of his attacks.

Just as he predicted the giant swiped its claws towards him and using his speed to his advantage the shinobi with perfect timing grabbed one of the golden coloured claw and used it to lift himself over the PC-700's arm. With a burst of speed he ran and scaled over its extended arm until he stopped right at its elbow. With a huge smiled on his face the shinobi thrashed about, he smashed his blade several times against the joint until the top layer of its rather weak armor was torn and rendered showing a few of the mechanical wiring hidden within. He then stabbed his drill like at the joint and fired several blast directly inside the joint.

After the fifth shot, red light emanating from the now damaged joint alerted the blond shinobi to the imminent explosion thus allowing him to once again disappearing is a swirl of orange leaves to avoid the incoming blast.

As he reappeared in a distance the shinobi found that the one of the PC-700's left arms specifically the golden claws was severed on the ground while the other arm was slightly damaged by the blast. He could also see red smoke along with several sparks from the point of explosion.

Jackpot.

Attack the joints, then go for the chest or head, destroy the robot, and go home.

That was all that he needed to do.

Naruto kicked off on the ground and disappeared in another burst of speed, evading several bullets and laser shots in the process as he renewed his assault on the crimson colossus. He appeared in front of its right knee his sword wielding hand flashing from existence as he kept whacking his swords at the prone joint. After dealing enough damage to destroy its outer most covering with his sword the shinobi extended his right hand to his side, a small blue orb quickly forming on top his palm. With a loud shout he thrust his right hand towards the damaged knee, the left orb of power smashing into it and tearing it to pieces. Knowing that an explosion was coming the shinobi switched himself with the severed claw on the ground just in time as another explosion engulfed the PC-700's knee forcing it to fall down into its left knee, its upper body slumping forwards as its legs unable to support its heavy body.

The shinobi saw this as an opportunity to finish off the large mecha. Bending his knees the whiskered blond leaped off of the ground, **Rupture** in hand he aimed for the PC-700's head ready to smash it off of its body. Unfortunately, for him the machine surprised the blond when it suddenly leaned back and threw a head-butt, its hard head crashed against his entire frame sending him sprawling on the hard asphalt pavement.

The shinobi quickly stood up and back flipped several times to avoid the gun fire from the damaged mechanical titan's ribs. His boots skidded on the asphalt as he came to a stop, his left hand already moved, sword immediately blocking and deflecting the first of three beams shot towards him by the PC-700. With another swing of Rupture he deflected the second laser beam. The third however didn't even come near the blond as it missed him by quite a margin.

Strange.

Turning towards the laser's path the shinibi's eyes suddenly widened as he saw it almost hit his bike, creating a small smouldering crater just a few feet away from his prized bike. The damn thing was being a sore loser and trying to get back at him by destroying his ride.

Enraged Naruto's eyes narrowed as he glared at the mechanical giant.

His eyes were enough to send an obvious message. "You're going down."

Naruto kept his eyes on the wounded juggernaut as he took in a deep breath, for a moment his cerulean blue eyes glowed brighter, a shroud of concentrated blue aura in the form of chakra surrounded his whole body increasing his power as he pushed all three buttons hidden within the grip of his blade.

As if noticing the imminent danger coming the PC-700 quickly planted all of its remaining arms on the ground as the circular cannon on its chest started charging up, a bluish white hue of light was formed and collected within the cannon.

All three segments of **Rupture** started spinning around erratically, a black spiralling hue covering the entire length of the blade, the red like cuneiform marking on the blades slowly aligned creating several straight lines the glowed an ominous red. The golden coloured ring that was latched on the shinobi's wrist turned black as it absorbed and insane amount of chakra greatly fueling the strength of the up and coming attack. As it came in contact with chakra the drill like sword's internal fuel the rare pitch black dust started burning up as it reacted with the foreign energy. It was an unholy fusion of the lost energy that existed within men along with the nature's wrath and advanced technology.

Sensing the further spike of power the PC-700 increased its power output, several waves of electricity flowed out of its body as its whole crimson frame glowed brightly, illuminating the dim road of the multi coloured city that was light by the crumbling moon. The collective force of power and energy on its chest became more intense as it prepared to fire off a devastating beam that was partly responsible for the earlier destruction of the highway.

Naruto shifted his stance, his legs were slightly apart while his knees were bent to a forty five degree angle, and his upper body was leaned forward with the exception of his left hand which was shifted slightly to the back as he held the still furiously rotating blade.

With a small grin on his face the shinobi kicked off the ground and ran towards the crimson giant as his blade kept getting more intense with each second that passed.

The PC-700 fired its cannon releasing a massive bluish white beam of destruction from its chest.

Not backing down the shinobi kept running towards his target as he trusted his sword towards the incoming beam of death. In a sense this attack with **Rupture** was like a whirlpool, a destructive force that began to swallow, compress, and accelerate until the wind pressure around it seemed to appear like a storm of wind and darkness, a crushing torrent capable of pulverizing any opposition, breaking down the until they are dragged into the depths of death and destruction. That said the spinning blade tore through the massive bluish white beam with ease scattering its destructive luminescent rays away as he forced himself through the beam.

With a loud yell the shinobi continued his perilous run through the laser towards the PC-700 until he cleaved the entire laser assault in half as the golden tip of his blade met the giant's chest cannon. Not even a second later the rotation of Rupture seized and all seemed to stop as red cuneiform like spider cracks appeared on the PC-700's chest which slowly branched out to all over its body.

In a blink of an eye the shinobi reappeared behind the massive machine, the blue aura of chakra surrounding him already flickered from existence.

He exhaled.

The entire length of his black drill like blade was smoking and the blue tribal markings that adorned the golden hand guard was glowing red. In a loud mechanically sound the hand guard opened, splitting right in the middle, and from it a single empty bullet shell flew out as the blade of the sword itself began to retract leaving nothing but the still open golden hand guard.

As the empty shell fell on the ground, a torrent of black energy was released from the cracks in the PC-700's body engulfing its entire frame in pure and utter destruction before it exploded in a fierce and devastating cloud of red Dust which was ignited in fire, drowning the whole area in a small sea of violent flames.

For a moment everything was silent aside from the crackling of the fierce flames.

The eerie silence was only broken when Naruto started laughing. He yelled out his frustrations to the skies while he also laughed merrily.

He really needed that.

Nothing short of massive explosions and destroying a giant robot can turn a crappy night to a good one.

He reached for his pocket and pulled out a black bullet and placed it within the cylinder inside the hand guard before quickly closing it. He watched as the glowing red markings turned blue showing that **Rupture **was reloaded.

Naruto nodded to himself as strapped **Rupture** to its place in his back and stopped channeling his chakra into the blade, almost immediately the ring latched onto his wrist expanded to a point that he was able to pull his hand out of the ring and away from the weapon.

"I really needed that." He said as his ears suddenly picked up on the sound of several sirens fast approaching. Whatever high he got from the battle quickly faded away while he visibly deflated. "Ughh... and now the police arrives in the scene..." He complained as he walked towards his motorcycle away from the burning wreckage of the car, the scraps of PC-700, some rubble from the highway, and the wrecked asphalt.

"I guess it's time to bail." He said as he knelt and pulled his fallen bike back into its upright position before quickly sitting down on its seat and driving away into the night.

Unknown to the shinobi as he left the scene a lone robotic eye was watching him from a far.

Damn machines were really hard to sense.

**-A Spark of Hope-**

On the deserts of a faraway coast, stood a private mountain built by human hands. A top of this man made marvel was a palace. A lavish out of this world palace that would even make kings and queen looks poor beyond all doubts. There was a collection of nearly everything in existence in this estate, from paintings, pictures, animals, statues, artifacts, swords, guns, ancient weaponries, scrolls, cars, and so on. One could even say that the palace was a kin to the vault of the ancient King of Babylon.

Naruto found himself silently walking through the hallways of this grand palace, with a small canister of black dust in hand the shinobi made his way to the highest part of the estate. Truth be told despite having lived in this mansion for the last four years the whiskered blond still couldn't help but feel out of place since he basically grew up in poverty. Naruto turned to a corner and made his way to a set of stairs leading to the palace's tower along with his destination. After ten minutes of walking in silence Naruto stopped on his tracks, in front of him stood a wooden door leading to the private study of the estate's owner.

The insane bastard.

Now despite calling the man an insane bastard Naruto couldn't deny that he was eternally grateful to the man who: Taught him this world's language albeit through unconventional means, gave him a place to live, trained him in the art of combat which was just as unconventional as the way he was thought the world's language, introduced him to the wonders of reading, created and customized his bike for him which came in tandem with **Rupture**, and even promised to help him find a way back home.

The only real problem with the man was… well he was an insane bastard.

The shinobi placed his hand on the hard wooden door and knocked several times in a pattern similar to that of Morse code eventually finishing his pattern after he knocked out the words "You are awesome" in code.

"You may enter my lair!" Said a husky voice from the other side of the door.

Naruto sighed as he placed up all his mental barriers in hopes of defending himself from the possibility of getting a brain aneurysm sometime during his up and coming conversation with the insane bastard. Opening the door the shinobi found a highly furbished room just like all the other rooms in the mansion. Inside the room was a muscular old man with graying blond hair, sitting happily on a comfy couch near a fire place as he sipped what looked like wine from a glass, there was also a pipe in the man's mouth however instead of smoke coming out from the pipe it was releasing multi-coloured bubbles. The very same multi-coloured bubbles that had most of the man's attention as he giggled every time one of the bubbles popped.

Yes he was that type of man, eccentric to no ends but also a genius with peer and sadly the greying blond was also Naruto's best shot of getting back home.

"Hehehe bubbles…" The man muttered not even paying attention to the shinobi as he kept his eyes on the floating bubble produced by his trusty pipe.

Shaking his head the shinobi tossed the canister filled with pitch black dust at the old man. "Here's the dust…" He said as he watched the canister sailed through the air until it was expertly caught by the old man who wasn't even paying attention. It wasn't until the last of his bubbles popped did the older blond noticed that he was holding a canister in his hand. "Huh? Where did this come from? This is pitch black dust?" He smiled widely. "Good good good the dust is back the dust is back long live the pitch black dust! Hehehe they did say that once you go black you can't go back Bwahahahaaha!"

Naruto sweat dropped. "Not even a thank you?"

The older man's head snapped toward's his fellow blond, a confused expression marred on the man's face. "Oh Naruto since when were you here?"

"Since you told me to come inside this room. You know, I arrived only a few seconds ago with the pitch black dust that was stolen from one of you labs. The very same black dust that I just tossed to you."

The man blinked a few times before tilting his head to the side. "You left?"

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his temples and tried his best to keep his composure. "Yes, I left because I went after the guys who stole your black dust."

The man tilted his head to the other side as he gazed sceptically at the younger blond "Really I don't remember that ever happening." He scratched the back of his head rather sheepishly before he did a 180 and became angry all of a sudden. "But I do recall asking you to go out and buy some chimichangas! That said where the hell are my chimichangas!?"

The shinobi's eyebrows twitched, a tick mark appearing on his head as the first of his mental barriers quickly got demolished. "You told me to go out and retrieve your stolen dust! You didn't tell me to buy you some chimichangas!" Naruto snapped back allowing himself to relapse into his more immature personality. In reality it's not like he changed so much over the past few years it's just that he managed to finally keep himself level-headed and less hot-headed most of the time. Sadly when in the presence of this man before him, he was quick to revert back to his old self. The man just knew how to get under his skin.

"Oh really? Well if I was the one who said that then I must be right glad to have you back kid."

"I swear to god if I wasn't grateful to you for creating this sword letting me read some of your old scrolls, and letting me live here for the past four years while promising to help me find a way back home then I would have already killed you long ago."

"Oh hush you..." The man played with the canister tossing it up in the air a few times as if it didn't contain one of the most volatile substance in existence and with one mistake he could blow up the entire mountain range. "It's not like you're the only who wants me dead."

"With your attitude I'm surprised that not everyone in the world want you dead."

"Hush the world loves me for who I am!" The man with his eternally grinning face knelt on the ground with one leg, he raised his hand and held it high in the air, by then the canister was not in his hand but rather was balanced on top of his head. "I am the one and only magnificent and all eternal acquirer of ancient antiquity from the tales of the old. Creator of the most awesomest baddassest weapons in this face of the planet! The Smartest man in this planet!" He posed ridiculously as he bounced the canister of highly volatile black dust from his head towards his fingertips. "Women's legs get shaky to my awesomeness, Men tremble in fear with my presence, children cry when I appear! I am the magnificent, the supreme, the alpha, the beta, t-"

Naruto rolled his eyes and waved his left hand in a rather dismissive manner. "Yes yes yes you call yourself **The Collector**, you do that introduction of you on a daily basis. It was really entertaining at first but after the fourth day it just got bothersome. Heck you still use the words most awesomest and baddassest does aren't even real wor-" Before he could even complete his sentence the shinobi found himself kissing the wooden floor of the room as a staff bopped him in the head.

He didn't even see the man move.

"What the hell was that for!?" Naruto complained as he rubbed the bump he now sported in his head.

The older man stood in front of the blond while holding what looked like a mixture between a staff, and a Gatling gun. "So what do you think about schools?" the man suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"Oi don't just change the conversation you just hit me with your staff thing!"

"What do you think about going to school? The man asked again ignoring the blond's rebuttal.

"Uggh… I hate you…" Naruto whispered as he slowly got up, despite being an old insane bastard the man could really pack a punch when he wanted to.

"Schools?" The man asked as he impatiently tapped the bottom part of his staff at the floor.

Naruto sighed in hindsight he should already have been used to the older man's eccentricity but alas the man simply found new ways to irritate him to no ends. "Why the heck do I are you asking me about schools Professor Pervert? Didn't you already teach me everything I need to learn about this world? You know home schooling and stuff."

The older man nodded sagely. "Because I was out drinking with my old friend a few nights ago. We ended up in this one fancy dusty joints where people snorted dust and you know this one girl did this freaky stuff with crystals. Hehehe like really freaky she like inserted several crystals in her..."

Naruto palmed his face. "Ughh... you're getting way off topic again Professor Pervert... just please get to the point."

"Ah! I apologize for that I forgot that you swung the other way, went for the other team, liked to be in the receiving end!"

"For the last time I'm not frigging homo dattebayo!

"Then why do you not like those treasures that you translated for me from the sacred scrolls in my collection?" The collector asked his tone full of skepticism and doubt. No sane mortal man can deny the inherent beauty found in those orange scrolls.

"Because I'm not a depraved pervert who finds pleasure in whacking off filthy literature."

"Whatever boy to me you swing the other way unless you bring a girl over." He grinned perversely. "Or several girls here when you get back here then I'll not only call you a man but also give you a year's worth of black dust. Heck I'll even upgrade Rupture for you so that its guns could shoot smaller guns which in turn shoots several light sabers that fires off even more guns."

Naruto furrowed his brows, perverted and insane comment aside there was there was something vaguely important within that insane babble, and then it came at him like a bullet passing through his head making him blink. "Wait when I get back?" He asked as his eyes narrowed on the ever grinning weapon creator. "Where are you sending me off this time?" He asked, the last thing he really needed was getting sent into one of the insane man's errands.

The older man tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brows in confusion. "Didn't I tell you? I'm sending you to school. Where else would I be sending you?"

Naruto's jaw dropped, his eyes as wide as plates upon hearing the sudden news of him getting shipped off into a school without his consent. "What the hell!? You just asked me what I think about school."

The man looked at Naruto as if the blond spouted something asinine. "Yes, I asked you because I already enrolled you to a school."

"What? Don't I have a say in this?" Naruto protested as he tried (and failed) to keep himself calm.

"Yes you do."

"Then-"

Before Naruto could even finish his sentence the older man shook his head and cut the blond off. "I change my mind nope, you don't have a say in this."

Naruto snapped "You insane bastard!" He roared out while shaking his fist at the Collector.

The older man smiled happily "Thank you for the compliment!"

"That's not a complement!"

"Oh? I swear it was? Were you not just complementing the complexity of my mind by calling me insane? Were you not just praising me for my magnificence by calling me a bastard?"

"NO!"

"Then why did you call me an insane bastard?"

"Because you're an insane bastard!"

The older man smiled brightly. "Again thank you!"

"AGGGGHHHH!"

"Now then you're going to a place called Bacon academy in Vale. There you shall study under my old friend Ozpin so that you may become a huntsman."

The blond shinobi blinked, for once that actually sounded like a good idea.

Huntsman the male equivalents of Huntresses were warriors who slayed the creatures who terrorizes this world known as Grim and based on his past encounters with said creatures he was confident that he'd be an awesome hunter. Truth be told since the insane bastard wasn't making any leeway on a way of getting him back to his world, the shinobi has actually thought about going into one of those institutions that trained hunters in the future but as far as he knew he needed to be seventeen to get accepted, but if he was going to be allowed to enrol at sixteen then who was he to argue?

He blinked again, could it really be that the insane man actually showed one of his rare moments of doing something productive? "A huntsman huh?" Naruto mumbled out as he thought about himself being a kickass and famous slayer of the Grim.

"Yes yes a huntsman will be fitting for you." The old man nodded his head before cupping his chin. "Or since you have spiky blond hair, unnatural blue eyes, and swings around a large sword you could become a soldier. Yes definitely a soldier Bwahahahahaha, the only thing you lack is a brooding personality or some kind of insane mama's boy complex and you'd be set."

Naruto smiled as he purposely ignored anymore insane babbling coming from the collector, he never really thought about the future but a huntsman tasked to slay the grim was the perfect career choice for a shinobi like him. Who knows he might be able to create new bonds in that place. "Fine I'm going to this Bacon Academy." He replied, aside from the change of scenery the fact that he was temporarily getting away from the insane bastard was also a nice bonus.

The older man blinked. "Bacon academy? What are you talking about boy? There is no such thing."

"But you just said-"

"You must mean Beacon Academy? Why would it be called bacon academy? Who in their right mind would name a school after cured pork?" The old man paused for a moment as he licked his lips. "Hmmm… bacon…" The insane old man muttered while a small trail of drool fell from the side of his mouth.

"But you told me it's called Bacon Academy!"

"You must have been imagining things. That is not good. Not good at all. You know study says that imagining things like that is the first signs of insanity?" He licked his lips "Bacony… hehehe."

"You irritatingly insane bastard!"

"Thank You!"

"Agggghhhhh!" At this point the shinobi felt like banging his face on the wall or punching anything be it a wall or someone's face so that he could vent out his frustrations.

"If you done screaming out like a mad man. You'd best prepare the items you shall bring with you to Beacon."

"Why? Please tell me why oh glorious insane bastard?"

"Oh such flatterer as always. As to why? Because the aircraft that will pick you up shall be arriving any second now."

"What?"

"Is your hearing impaired? You better have that checked up. Bad hearing is often the first sign of-"

"No no no I heard you the first time."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I- you... I... ughh..." He sighed, once again the old man's insanity bested him, it was probably best to take a different approach, yes to make a tactical retreat away from an unwinnable argument. "I'll go pack up my stuff..."

"You do that."

"I hate you…"

"I love you too brat be sure to get a lot of girls I know little old me is going to be happy for you. How much you've grown. It feels like it was just yesterday when you appeared out of nowhere, and I was kind enough to put you under my care not asking anything from you in return."

In a way the old man didn't really ask for anything instead he asked for mostly everything. From something as simple as giving him some blood to something as frustrating as translating several hundred musty old scrolls written in the blond's language for days on end.

Naruto turned towards the wooden door. "I really hate you…"

"I'll miss you too…"

Naruto sighed exasperatedly as he walked out of office, he could already hear the low humming sound of an aircraft which was most likely soaring in the landing pad in the manor's roof. He wasted too much time talking with the insane bastard.

Great, he still had a lot of stuff to pack and his flight was already waiting in the roof.

Then again it's not like it could get any worse.

Seriously what could happen?

It's not like his flight will crash on the way to Beacon.

Yeah, what are the chances of that happening?

**-A Spark of Hope END- **

**-Omake- **

**What if? **

A pair of pink eyes stared at the Ruby.

"So you want to be a huntress…" said the small creature as it kept its gaze upon the girl.

"Yes, I want to be a huntress because I want to help people. My parents always taught me to help others so I thought why not make a career out of it." She chuckled as her tone became fangirlish. "And huntresses are so romantic, cool, and super awesome"

"You have more than enough potential. Is that truly your wish? If you want I can grant it for you."

"Really? Oh that would be so awesome! I can start my career earlier than everyone else and I can go help people sooner!"

"You just have to say yes."

She nodded her head furiously. "Yes, yes, yes, oh please make me a huntress."

"The contract is complete. Your wish has been granted. Go now. Go and show the world you're newly gained powers."

She squealed in delight before she swooped down on the tiny cat like creature and enveloped it around her arms. "Thank You!" She said while the creature itself remained mostly impassive. After a few minutes of almost chocking the creature to death Ruby finally loosened her hug which allowed the creature to escape her grasp. "You know you never told me your name." Ruby asked upon realizing that she knew little to nothing about the creature aside from the fact that it wanted to grant her wish like those magical genies in those fairy tales.

The creature's white tail waved slowly from side to side. "You can call me Kyubey."

"Nice to meet you Kyubey!" shouted the ever optimistic Ruby.

She had no idea what she got herself into.

The Ruby Rose was about to learn it the hard way that life isn't a fairy tale.

Nothing in life was free.

**-Omake End-**

**EN:** And that is it, thank you for reading this! As for how Naruto came to this world it will be revealed during the first part of the next chapter… oh and the huge red mech… the PC-700 is based on a boss in final fantasy seven called Proud Clod… Hell most of the chase scene was based on the FF 7 one… About this fic don't take it too seriously since the only thing I have in mind while typing this up is having mindless fun involving fighting, explosions, fighting, cute girls, and so on so yeah lol.

**Next Update Inf Dragon**

**Character Profile:**

**Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

**Age:** 16 (Birthday: October 10)

**Likes: **Ramen, pranking people, gardening, music, certain novels, helping people, motorcycles, cars, fighting, the Collector.

**Dislikes: **The three minutes it takes to cook Ramen, vegetables, the Collector (It's complicated), arrogant pricks, people who discriminate others.

**Hobbies:** Reading (It was either that or talking to an insane man, the choice was obvious), Cooking (He had to make his own Ramen, thank god one of the scrolls he translated had a recipe for Ramen in it.), Training (Like reading it was either this or spending time with The Collector), Gardening (The insane bastard had an extensive garden but no one to take care of it.), Riding his Bike(Despite being insane the bastard had a great collection of motorbikes, he was allowed to us some of them but his favorite bike was the Fenrir which almost met its end at the hand of PC-700 Godbless its soul), Fighting(He really needed a way to vent his frustrations without self-mutilation or damaging the castle so he made it a habit to sneak out of the castle and beat the crap out of anyone who pissed him off mainly those jerkasses wearing suits and carrying red weapons)

**Fighting Style: **Ninjutsu, A bastardized version of Maito Gai's Goken, a Self-Developed kenjutsu incorporating Rupture's gun system.

**Weapons: **Rupture, A pair of absurdly sharp ballistic knives, anything he can get his hands on.

**Current Abilities: **Chakra Usage(What's Naruto w/o chakra?), Body Reinforcement (through the use of chakra),Weapon Enhancement (Through chakra usage[similar to that of a samurai]), Stealth and Presence Concealment (Bread and Butter abilities for anyone who calls themselves a ninja), Substitution (Uses anything in the immediate area, sadly no logs as the log does not exist in this time period due to lack of followers no ninja=no praise to the log=to the weaker log, as of now only Naruto is the follower of the forgotten order of the log), Body Flicker (A Swirl of Orange Leaves that he often uses), Shadow Clones (Doesn't use it much since it tend to freak out people, last thing he wants is to get interrogated.), Rasengan (Uses it often as he could easily pass it off as a Dust based attack), Summoning Technique (Rendered Null), Goken (A bastardized version of it), Eight Gates (Still a work in progress, Current Max is two Gates).

**Background:** Former Shinobi of Konohagure and Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, due to a mishap with a jutsu he was practicing the number one unpredictable shinobi of konoha was sent almost ten thousand years in to the future where he was found and placed under the tutelage of the mad man who calls himself The Collector.

**Weapon Profile:**

**Name: **Rupture

**Appearance: (**Structure is based on Gilgamesh's Ea in F/Z or F/SN**) **An abnormally shaped sword black sword with crimson cuneiform lettering engraved upon its blade. (more a kin to that of a drill than an actual sword). It has a long golden chain attached to a ring (big enough to place a hand in it, shrinks around wrist upon detecting chakra thus strapping the blade in the user's hand before syphoning chakra from its wielder) strapped in its golden coloured grip. It's has a large golden hand guard with several blue tribal markings (when it glows red the sword is running out of power) -within the centermost marking is the place where the vials of black dust are placed and acts as ammunition for the sword, hidden inside the guard near the grip is the trigger to the gun portion of Rupture along with several buttons that allows the blade to shifts its form. The length of the sword is comparable to the normal size of a long sword however unlike most swords the blade of is cylindrical and has three different sections with each section representing a different gun mode.

**Destructive Capacity: **Wall Level to Small Building Level

**Power Source:** Black Dust and Chakra

**Drawbacks: **Black Dust is extremely volatile and unstable, Using Hand Canon Requires charging to be used in full power, Unusable to those who lack Chakra, Even if able to use chakra nothing short of Jinchuuriki level reserves is needed for it to function.

**Current Modes:** Default: Drill Sword, Interchangeable Gun: Rifle, Four Barreled Shot Gun, and Hand Cannon.

**Background:** The Collector's Masterpiece, the only weapon of its kind. An accumulation of majority of his life work as a weaponsmith combined with his new found knowledge about a unique energy source called Chakra in the form of one of the deadliest weapons in existence. When asked why he gave such a weapon to a child the collector casually responded with "Cause why the fuck not?" further cementing his status as a lunatic in the scientific and weapon crafting industry.

**Notes: **Consider the Omake as Pseudo challenge to anyone who want to use the idea feel free to use but just be sure to pm me before you do it. The Collector is an expy of who? :3

**Next Chapter: Those Drawn to the Light**

**Please Review ^w^**


End file.
